


I'm Sorry

by nightflower_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Men Crying, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Gladio and Noctis talk before the Chosen King meets his destiny.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back in the mode for more serious writing again, after the recent deluge of crack and attempts at humour. 😅
> 
> This started as part of a sequel to something else, but then I figured it works OK as a standalone and added the challenge of keeping it to 500 words. That was hard. 😆

"Noct…" Gladio rumbles, voice familiar and comfortable yet at the same time jarringly new. "I'm sorry."

Noctis regards his Shield with a tilted head, arms folded to mirror the other's closed body language - though his own expression is distinctly less troubled.

"I don't need that from you, Gladio."

"I know, but I still want to say it," Gladio huffs, meeting Noctis' gaze with a burning glare. "I'm sorry… I don't love you enough to stop you."

Noctis laughs. 

"You've really got a way with words, huh?" 

Then he steps forward to bump his brow against Gladio's chest, shutting his eyes to murmur, "You're a kind man. You always have been: soft underneath it all. That's part of what I love about you."

Gladio grunts and finally relaxes, lifting up his arms to wrap around his King. It's been ten years, but they still fit together perfectly: Shield and liege.

"And you're the type who can't be happy at others' expense," Gladio speaks barely above a whisper. "Makes it easier for me, in a way."

"I'm glad," Noctis nuzzles himself deeper.

"...I really wish I could say it, though," Gladio's voice is strained. " _Fuck the prophecy, let's you and me elope - who needs the world when we've got each other?_ " He pauses, pressing a kiss to Noctis' hair. "But I can't; this isn't some fantasy. How can I look the whole world in the eye and say my feelings for one man are worth more than all of theirs combined? They have loves and lives and dreams, too. They aren't any less important than mine."

"I know," Noctis nods, making no comment at how Gladio's arms twitch and tighten with each sentence. "I feel the same. I'm proud to be the one able to help."

"I know you are," Gladio whispers, voice now gone completely. "I'm proud of you, too."

Noctis smiles and reaches up to press a tender kiss to the bottom of Gladio's jaw.

It's a little salty and ever so slightly wet.

Gladio sniffs and looks away.

"You're soft," Noctis' smile deepens, even as his eyes begin to blur, too. His fingertips brush against Gladio's cheek - coaxing him back so they face each other again - then leans to press their lips together, eyes flitting shut as he sighs.

Gladio responds with a choked moan, returning the kiss with just as much restrained passion: slowly and carefully, one peck, then two, then a soft push of his tongue against Noctis' mouth, respectfully requesting entrance.

Noctis slips his fingers through Gladio's long hair, weaving listlessly as the two deepen their kiss.

It feels good. 

It feels unfair.

Gladio maneuvers them towards the bed as they undress, ceaseless in the attention he gives to Noctis' lips, cheeks, neck - feather soft kisses and constrained wet licks trailing over warm, porcelain skin. 

They don't exchange any more words that evening; their bodies speak for them, primitive and honest in their feelings.

_I want to stay with you._

_I'll miss you._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as implied character death but I guess it doesn't have to be?
> 
> Episode Ignis ending will always be the ending for me. 🙈


End file.
